bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Breadwinner
The Splicer model "Breadwinner" came to Rapture to get rich through big business. He cares only for his own advancement and cuts down anyone who gets in his way. He has convinced himself that Rapture's collapse is a "small problem" in his ultimate goal. In the sequel, he looks more deformed than in BioShock, with some tumors growing from his arms, legs, face and (most noticeably) his stomach; apparently, his left hand looks like some of his fingers have fused together. ''BioShock'' Quotes The following are phrases that the Breadwinner Splicers will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking in General (vo_bread_challenge_common) *"I'm worth ten of you!" *"Get out of my territory!" *"Amateur! Fuckin' amateur!" *"I'm top dog, you shit!" *"This is my territory!" *"GET OUTA MY FUCKIN' OFFICE!" *"You come to my town?! To MY TOWN?!" *"You're a nobody! Nobody!" *"I shit bigger than you!" Attacking a Machine (vo_bread_challenge_machine) *"You're better as parts!" *"I'm strippin' you for parts!" *"Piece o' shit machines!" Attacking a Big Daddy (vo_bread_challenge_protector) *"You worthless hunk o' junk!" *"What?! You wanna make a play?!" *"You hunk o' fuck! You big, ugly, fuckin' piece o' fuckin' ugly fuck!" *"You're holdin' us back, fatty." *"You're holding us back, you fat fuck!" Curious (vo_bread_curious) *"Hey." *"Who the hell is that?" *"Huh? Somebody there?!" *"Huh? Speak up!" *"What is it?!" *"Whoah, what's that?!" *"Huh? What?" *"Who is that?" Dying (vo_bread_death) *"Shit…" *"Finally. [coughs] Happy." At a Locked Door (vo_bread_door) *"Just come out, already." *"Yeah? Well, you're fired! Ya got that?" *"I was right, I tell ya. I was right, god damn it." *"Come on. Gimme a break!" *"Come on. Just let me explain, will ya?" *"Come on! Just- just let me explain, will ya?" Curiosity Ending (vo_bread_exitcurious) *[Disgusted noise] "I'm too busy for this shit." *"Waste of my goddamn time." *"That's it? Now I gotta waste time on the wind?!" *"This isn't makin' me time OR money!" *"Nothin'! Just another goddamn time waster!" Fleeing to a Health Station (vo_bread_fleestohealth) *"Blood! I'm losing blood!" *"I'm bleeding! Christ!" *"Blood! Blood!" *"Goddammit, I'm bleeding!" *"Oh honey! Honey! Get me some meds, NOW! Come on…" Frozen (Stuttering) (vo_bread_frozen) *"Shit! Oh- oh god! Oh!" *"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" *"Oh, shit, it's cold! Oh, shit! Aw, great!" *"Need a frickin' hot toddy or somethin', like… a- a fuckin' vodka." Using a Health Station (vo_bread_healing) *"Oh yeah! Oh, oh yeah, y- oh yeah that's good, right there! Oh yeah, baby. Thanks." *"Great! [Laughs] Okay, good. Oh yeah… very good! Thank you- ooooh." *"Oh yeah, that's it! God, oh god damn, that's good!" *"Ahh. Ahh yeah, finally some service! Woo!" Frustrated (vo_bread_frustrated) *"What?" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (vo_bread_ground) *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah, it can't be." *"Ha, it's my lucky day!" *"Naw, naw it can't be." *"She should not have come here." *"[Laughs] My lucky day. Like every other day." Idle (vo_bread_idle) *"Ah, a man can start a business down here, yeah. Now now, it's- it's not too late. I'll get to it." *"Yeah. Yeah, Ryan's gonna stake me, huh? Yeah! No, he- he'll stake us all. Just give it some time. Yeah, just a little time." *"It's just a bad quarter. Naw, that's all. Yeah, market'll come back, huh? Yeah! Everything'll be fine. Yeah, it'll all be fine… Augh." *"I just gotta wait out the down cycle. I'm a success… I'm a fuckin' success!" *"I ain't afraid of failure… cause I ain'ts gonna fail!" *"These assholes don't get it. I'm a winner! Gonna show Ryan and all of 'em!" *"Fontaine didn't have the stuff, but I do. Gonna make it, down here… matter'a time. Yeah…" *"Came here to get rich… ain't gonna leave 'till I do!" *"Came down here with a dream… That dream's gonna happen." Lost the Target (vo_bread_losttarget) *"Where is that mook?" *"Aw, come on… they're gonna kill me if I lose you!" *"That's it? We're done?" *"H- hey- hey… What, was it something I said?" *"Wha- y- you think you can do better than me?" *"Where did that mook run off to?" (vo_bread_noLoS) *"I'll get you, you fuckin' zero!" *"I'm chargin' by the minute, you nothing!" *[Laughs] "That's cute, real cute!" *"That won't save you, you mook!" *"Won't face me, will ya? Hah?" *"You think that I'm dumb? Sure, sure, why not? You keep on thinkin' that." On Fire (Running to Water) (vo_bread_runtowater) *"God damn it!" Searching for Target (vo_bread_search) *"Rapture's for winners… You don't smell like a winner, to me!" *"You don't come to my town, kid!" *"You think I wouldn't notice if you just waltzed in here? Huh?" *"Nobody invited you, kid." *"Nobody chisels in on me, kid." *"Ryan's got his eyes on ''me! Not you!" *"''When I find ja, I'm gonna teach you about how things work down here." Sees Target Die (vo_bread_seesTargetDie) *"Ah great, what a freaking mess. Somebody get in here now! It's now, goddammit!" *"I gotta do everything around here?! Somebody clean this mess up!" *"I'll tell you what: I'll pay you to stay alive next time. How's that for a deal, you shit head." *"Look at this mess! Clean it up, I got work to do!" *"Well that's that. Take this idiot's name off the org chart. *"Bring 'is head to Ryan, and get me a goddamn receipt!" *"Bring 'is head to Fontaine… and get a goddamn receipt." Sees Target Fleeing (vo_bread_seestargetflee) *"Coward! You've got nothing!" *"Run you pathetic woman!" *"My territory! Mine!" *[Laughs] "You even run like a little girl!" *[Laughs] "Oh, did I scare you? Yeah, you run! You run, you little girl!" (laughs) Taunting (vo_bread_taunt) *"Here's another! And another!" *"You're a woman! A woman!" *"More where that came from!" *"I'm on top, not you!" *"It's all about results!" *"I earned this! Me!" *"You want more?!" *"Shouldn't 'o come, amateur." *"No place for amateurs!" *"See?! Now get back to work!" Using Vending Machines (vo_bread_vendingmachine) *"Someone get in here and fix this thing. NOW!" *"You give it to me, you hear?" *"Just open your mouth." *"Work, god damn it! Work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway, god damn, robbery." *"It's a grift, a regular grift." *"Well see if I care, god damn it. You s-''" *"''Ah, whose fault is this?" In Arcadia (vo_s_3_bw) *"Come on! Come on already!" *"Kill the Parasite!" *"Let's do it, let's do it!" *"Fix 'im. Fix 'im good." *"HE'S the poison. Kill 'im!" *"The poison! Kill the poison!" *"You bring poison; you die." *"Kill him! He poisoned the trees!" *"It's those goddamn fanatics!" *"Saturnine! Aw, we're dead men!" *"This ground is sacred!" *"You smell the blood of Saturnine!" *"What's taking so long?" *"You are the poison." In Olympus Heights or Apollo Square (vo_s_6_bw_squatter) *"Look at this dump! Nothing left but nothing!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes The following are phrases that the Breadwinner Splicers will say in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Berserk (VO_breadwinner_berserk) *"I’ll kill you!" *"You fucked with the wrong guy!" *"Do what I fuckin’ say!" Bleeding (VO_breadwinner_bleeding) *"Augh, why won’t the red stop?" *"One o’ you peons… patch me up." *"Oh shit! Blood!" Attacking Another Splicer (VO_breadwinner_chalaggressor) *"I’m in charge!" *"I’ll bury you, you fuck!" *"Elbowin’ in on what’s mine?!" *"I’m the king!" *"You can’t take this from me!" *"I earned all this!" *"I’ll show you who’s in charge." *"You? Try to challenge me?" *"I’m the goddamn alpha male." *"A challenger?" *"I own this place now." *"My territory." *"Think you can take what’s mine?!" Attacking a Big Sister (VO_breadwinner_chalbigsis) *"You’re mine now, baby!" *"This here’s a maitin’ dance! DANCE!" *"You want, what I got." *"I’m the big man here." *"I’m takin’ you home." *"You want this, admit it." Attacking in General (VO_breadwinner_chalcommon) *"Get yer own!" *"Shove off, weakling!" *"Stay the fuck away, you puke!" *"This is mine, mine!" *"They all belong to me." *"My woman, my property!" *"Get with the fuckin’ Family." *"I ain’t gettin’ reborn with you, no way." *"That’s my salvation you’re fuckin’ with!" Attacking a Little Sister (VO_breadwinner_chalgatherer) *"Get over ‘ere, ya goddamn moppet!" *"Come ’ere, you little brat!" *"Alright, ya little brat!" Attacking a Machine (VO_breadwinner_chalmachine) *"You’re better as parts!" *"I’m stripping you for parts!" *"Piece of shit machines!" Attacking the Player (VO_breadwinner_chalplayer) *"I’m king. I’m gonna stay king!" *"Back the fuck off!" *"Useless sack o’ shit." *"I make the rules down here." *"This’ll never belong to you!" *"Gunnin’ for number one, huh?" *"Here comes a rumble!" *"Think you got what it takes?!" *"You can’t stand up to me!" *"I’m in charge! You’re pathetic!" *"You runt, I’m top dog!" *"You’re gonna be sorry!" *"Take what’s mine?!" *"You were stealin’ ADAM, I saw ya! ADAM thief here! *"''Don’t fuck with the common good! *"Lamb wants we should work together, you freaks!" *"''I’ll rip your ego outa’ your fuckin’ head!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister (VO_breadwinner_chalplayeradopt) *"Step away! She belongs to me!" *"Weak! Huh! This girl’s tougher than you!" *"No negotiations! Hand ‘er over!" *"One more for the Family." *"I’m gonna be her new daddy!" Attacking a Big Daddy (VO_breadwinner_chalprotector) *"The hunt is on!" *"Gonna bring you home as a trophy!" *"Think you can push me around?" *"Think you’re so tough!" Cover Invalidated (VO_breadwinner_coverinvalidated) *"You can’t outsmart me!" *"Fucking animal! Get away!" *"I’m out’a here!" Curious (VO_breadwinner_curious) *"What?" *"Who the hell is that?" *"Somebody there?" *"Huh? Speak up!" *"What is it?" *"What’s that?" *"Huh? What?" *"Who is that?" *"What the hell?!" *"Hey…" Dying (VO_breadwinner_death) *"Shit…" *"Mother fu…" At a Locked Door (VO_breadwinner_door) *"Just come out already!" *"Yeah? Well you’re fired! You got that?!" *"I was right, I tell ya, I was right, goddamn it!" *"Come on! Gimme a break!" *"Come on, just let me explain, will ya?" Combat Ending (VO_breadwinner_exitcombat) *"That’s it? We’re done here?!" *"It’s a racket, kid, but it’s my racket!" *"Won’t see him around here again." *"Like the old days!" *"That’s it? I was just getting’ jake!" *"You just drop in for a chat, or were you serious?" *"Next time, I won’t be so friendly." Curiosity Ending (VO_breadwinner_exitcurious) *"Eh, I’m too busy for this shit." *"Waste of my goddamn time!" *"That’s it? Now I gotta waste time on the wink?!" *"This isn’t makin’ me time or money." *"Nothin’. Just a goddamn time waster." *"I got bigger fish to fry!" Fleeing to a Health Station (VO_breadwinner_fleestohealth) *"Blood?! I’m losin’ blood!" *"I’m bleeding! Christ!" *"Blood! Blood!" *"God damn it, I’m bleeding!" Using a Health Station (VO_breadwinner_healing) *"Oh yeah. Oh yeah, that’s good right there!" *"Great. Ok, good. Oh yeah, very good! Oh, thank you, OH!" *"Oh yeah, that’s it. God, oh god DAMN that’s good!" *"Ahh. Ahhh yeah, finally some service! Woo!" Frozen (Stuttering) (VO_breadwinner_frozen) *"Shit! Oh-oh god! Woah!" *"Oh shit. Ah shit." Frustrated (VO_breadwinner_frustrated) *"Bull shit. Horse shit!" *"My portfolio, shit!" *"This can’t be right!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (VO_breadwinner_ground) *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah it can’t be!" *"Hah! It’s my lucky day." Hypnotize Starting (VO_breadwinner_hypno) *"Whoa… Alright. You lead the way." *"I don’t serve nobody… but I’ll help you out." *"Yeah, yeah! Business partners! Sure!" *"You and me against the world!" *"We’re gonna profit off this partnership!" *"Yeah, we’ll show these chumps who’s boss!" *"You’re in charge pal, all the way." *"W-Where-where’re we headed, boss?" Hypnotized Idle (VO_breadwinner_hypnoidle) *"Business acumen…? Eh-sure! I got loads! Uh… acumen!" *"Ethics? HA!" *"My stock’s on the up. Ha, I own this market!" *"How many betties I got to my name? Why bother keepin’ count anymore?" *"Opportunity’s everywhere! Keep an eye out for acquisitions." *"Remind me to give you a few business tips later, kid." *"Market rises, market falls. I just take what I want!" *"Hard to make a kid these days. Gotta keep the bloodline strong, though." *"Keep your ears open, pal. They crawl around in the woodwork." *"Here’s a hot tip: Kill ‘em before they kill you!" Hypnotize Ending (VO_breadwinner_hypnoend) *"Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes?!" *"You asshole! I knew it!" *"It-it’s so clear now… It was you!!" *"Whistle blower! Asshole!" *"Double-crosser!" *"This partnership is over!" Idle (VO_breadwinner_idle) *"Corporate politics? In the crapper! All that matters now is who’s got the scratch!" *"There’s a reason I’m still around… because I’m the fuckin’ best!" *"More betties… gotta find me more betties… carry on the family name!" *"Gonna rebuild this place! Gotta rebuild the population first…" *"Buck’s still worth a buck, and I got plenty, let me tell ya." *"I got business acumen…! Killer instincts! …I’m a winner!" [Sobs] *"I ain’t lost my touch, just look at me! I’m a king down here, a king! Yeah!" *"Competition? What competition?! They all bow down to me!" *"The market’ll straighten this Lamb twist right the fuck out. She’ll see!" ("Twist" is slang for woman.)"Twists, Slug and Roscoes: A Glossary of Hardboiled Slang" compilation by William Denton at the Miskatonic University Press. *"Every little puke’s gunnin’ for the crown! Gotta watch your back. Who can afford to sleep?" *"All that matters is accruing personal wealth. Now, then, anytime!" *"Building a bloodline? It’s like building a portfolio from the ground up, tires ya out!" *"Try and take what’s mine?! I dare ya! All of you! I earned this!" *"Every man for ‘imself these days… Dog eat dog… man eat dog… dog eat- augh." *"Who did this to my suit?! I just had this pressed! What the fuck?!" *"'Not for personal use’… ‘Not for personal use’? Ah, fuck it!" *"Doc Lamb’s one smart twist, ah? And those gams, woooo yeah. She could take me, huh?" ("Gams" is slang for legs.) *"I couldn’t outline the doc’s plans per se… but, shit, you don’t gotta know it to believe it." *"Salvation? Yeah! I-I mean, what’m I gonna say, ‘No’? ‘No thanks, I’ll stay here’? Huh, shit." On Fire (Running to Water) (VO_breadwinner_jumpinwater) *"Fuck! Gotta put it out! Gotta fuckin’ put it out!" *"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Need some fuckin’ water, shit!" *"Water! Where’s the goddamn water?!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister (VO_breadwinner_menaceLSadopt) *"You’re mine now!" *"What’s in you is gonna make me stronger!" *"Get over here! Get. Over. Here!" *"You little twerp. You shit!" *"I’m your new papa!" [Laughs] Mimic (After Playing Dead) (VO_breadwinner_mimic) *"Boo!" *"Ya-ha!" *"Amateur!" Lost the Target (VO_breadwinner_noLoS) *"God damn it!" *"I’ll get you, you fuckin’ zero!" *"I’m charging by the minute, you nothing!" *"That’s cute, real cute." *"That won’t save you, you mook!" *"Won’t face me, will ya? Huh?" *"You think I’m that dumb?! Sure, sure, why not. You keep thinking that!" *"Wherever you are, Lamb’s lookin’ at you… you shit!" *"Come on… Come get saved! COME ON!" Panicked (VO_breadwinner_panicked) *"This is bullshit!" *"I can do this! I can fix this!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" Picked Up With Telekinesis (VO_breadwinner_pickupTK) *"Whoa, put me down, you fuck!" *"You little shit, you little fuck!" *"Whoa, what the shit is goin’ on?!" *"I’m your boss! Put me down, you nothing!" *"This ain’t gonna stand!" *"Do you know who you’re fuckin’ with?!" *"Think you can just yank me around?!" *"Ouch!" *"Damnit!" Searching for Target (VO_breadwinner_searching) *"I can smell an interloper…" *"I know this territory inside and out!" *"Some parasite tryin’ to steal from me?!" *"Tryin’ to sneak off with my property?!" *"Think you can hide? I hear you!" *"You’ll be sorry when I find you!" *"My insticts’re sharp, believe me!" *"You’re gonna be sorry if I find ya!" *"Think you can take what’s mine?!" *[Sniffs] "'' Ah, I smell a coward!" *"''Where is that mook?" *"They’ll kill me if I lose you!" *"That’s it?! We’re done?!" *"Hey! Was it somethin’ I said?" *"You think you can do better than me?" *"Where’d that mook run off to?" Seeking Cover (VO_breadwinner_seekingcover) *"Need a new strategy." *"Gotta change it up!" *"I’m smarter than you." *"Preservation! Self preservation!" *"Have to play it smart!" Sees Target Die (VO_breadwinner_seestargetdie) *"See! I’m the king for a reason!" *"The business world’s ruthless, kid. Get used to it." *"I’m the strongest, and now you know it." *"Come on girls, gather up this fresh meat." *"This prick is no problem. [Spits] Idiot!" *"Impressed, girls? I thought so." *"It’s what you get, ADAM thief! Now… where’d you put it…" *"Shoulda just said you agreed with Lamb. Huh, I wouldn’ta known." *"You weren’t worth saving anyway!" Sees Target Fleeing (VO_breadwinner_seestargetflee) *"Coward! You got nothing!" *"Run, you pathetic woman!" *"My territory! Mine!" *"You even run like a girl!" *"Ahha, oh did I scare ya? Yeah, you run! You run, you little girl!" *"Hey, hey! Come back you whiney little twist!" *"Run! You’re a woman! A goddamn twist!" *"Where you goin’?! Come back you whiney little shit!" *"Yeah, run! You still won’t escape Lamb’s reckonin’!" *"Fine, run! All paths lead to Lamb anyway, you shit!" Taunting (VO_breadwinner_taunt) *"More where that came from!" *"I’m on top, not you!" *"It’s all about results." *"I earned this! Me!" *"You want more?!" *"Shouldn’t’ve come! Amateur." *"No place for amateurs!" *"Here’s another, and another!" *"You’re a woman! A woman!" *"Cry, you woman!" Throwing a Grenade (VO_breadwinner_throwinggrenade) *"I win!" *"Too slow!" *"Take a hint, you schlub!" *"Here’s your salvation!" [Laughs] *"This is for the common good!" Using a Vending Machine (VO_breadwinner_vendingmachine) *"Someone get in here and fix this thing! Now!" *"You give it to me, you hear?!" *"Just open your mouth!" *"Work, god damn it, work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway goddamn robbery!" *"It’s a grift! A regular grift!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Breadwinner wears the stylish suit of a businessman. It consists of a double-breasted, herringbone jacket with a wide, notch lapel, trousers, pair of loafers, dress shirt, tie, and pocket square. Splicing and the Civil War haven't killed Breadwinner, but both have inflicted serious damage upon him. His face is sagging, beaten, and scarred. He has a bandaged wound above his right eye and there's a large bandage covering his left ear. He has blue eyes and black, receding hair. His suit is disheveled and both his hands are bandaged. Breadwinner can wear either a dark grey or white fedora hat as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a blue blazer. His pants are brown and grey in a glen plaid pattern, his buttons are gold, his shirt is a buff color, his shoes are brown, his pocket square is red, and his tie is red and yellow with a red sun design on it. He has thick blood splatter across his blazer and appears to have dandruff flakes covering his head, face, and shoulders. Model 2: This model wears a grey pinstripe suit. His buttons are gold, his shirt and pocket square are white, his shoes are a dark greyish brown, and his tie is a deep sky blue with and black, yellow, and purple circle designs on it. He has thick, dried blood droplets across his blazer and bleach or rust stains across his pants and shoes. Model 3: This model wears an olive green glen plaid blazer. His pants are an eggplant color, his buttons match the blazer, his shirt is a buff color, his shoes are brown with white on the tops, his pocket square is white, and his tie is pink with white and yellow circle designs on it. He's covered in thin blood spray. He has salt and pepper hair. Model 4: This model wears a cream colored suit. His buttons match the suit, his shirt is a buff color, his shoes are black, his pocket square and tie are a deep blue with a yellow circle designs on it. He has scuffs of dried blood all over him and three gold buttons on both cuffs. He seems to be suffering from vitiligo. Model 5: This model wears a slate grey suit and pants. His shirt and buttons are white, his shoes are black, his pocket square and tie are pink with black, blue, and yellow circle designs on it. His outfit is soiled green and white stains and has three gold buttons on both cuffs. This model has black markings running down his eye, red hair, and a five o'clock shadow. Model 6: This model wears a teal pinstripe suit. His buttons and pocket square match the suit, his shirt is white, his shoes are black, and his tie is a rose color with and blue and yellow circle designs on it. Model 7: This model wears the uniform of the Saturnine cult. Located only in Arcadia, his suit is brown and grey in a glen plaid pattern, similar to the primary model, but is streaked with red and white paint. ''BioShock 2'' Breadwinner wears a bowtie and a silk jacket with a flower pinned on the lapel, more suited to a party than a business meeting. The right side of his face is sagging so much that it forces his eye shut. There are growths on his stomach, the inside of his left thigh, and on his left bicep which are showing through tears in his clothing. He carries a small comb in his left pocket. His chest is visible, the skin on which is stretched tightly over his sternum and ribs. His hair is combed back and he has a bit of a bald spot on the back of his head. The fingers on his left hand are fused together. As an accessory, he can wear a pair of glasses, a black or white fedora, or a top hat. Model 1: The primary model has light skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. He is clean-shaven and wears a cream-colored jacket, a black bowtie, black pants and black shoes with white spats. He has a red flower pinned on his lapel. His cream-colored shirt is unbuttoned all the way down and he does not wear socks. Model 2: This model has tan skin, black hair and dark grey eyes. He has a slight 5-o'clock shadow and wears a black jacket and pants with white pinstripes, a white bowtie, and black & white wingtip shoes with dark grey spats. He has a white flower pinned on his lapel, and there are veins that are barely visible on the growths on his stomach, bicep, thigh and face. His white shirt is unbuttoned all the way down and he does not wear socks. Model 3: This model has light skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. There is a cluster of small, inflamed growths on the right side of his forehead. He is clean-shaven and wears a dark blueish grey jacket with a windowpane pattern, light blue pants, a red bowtie, and brown & white wingtip shoes with blue-grey spats. He has a light pink flower pinned on his lapel. He wears a white shirt which is unbuttoned halfway down, but he does not wear socks. His shirt and pants are covered in brown, yellow and red stains, and there is a red mark on the skin around both of his ankles. Model 4: This model has tan skin, brown hair that's going grey, and black eyes. On his neck and on the right side of his face are dark blue veins. He has a small mustache and wears a brown herringbone jacket with yellowish cream-colored pants, a blue and red argyle bowtie, and brown shoes with white spats. He has a cream-colored flower pinned on his lapel. His yellow shirt is unbuttoned halfway down and he wears yellow socks with a brown argyle pattern. There are dark red stains on his hands and fingers, and on his pants. Model 5: This model has pale skin, red hair, and green eyes. He has a pencil-thin mustache, and wears a yellow jacket and red plaid pants, a blue bowtie, and brown shoes with white spats. He has a cream-colored flower pinned on his lapel. His stained white shirt is unbuttoned halfway down and he wears white socks with a brown argyle pattern. There are dark red stains on his hands and fingers. Video Gallery Arcadia-Breadwinner.jpg|''At the scene of the crime.'' Bio2 Pauper's Drop The Limbo Room Breadwinner Splicer.png|''A breadwinner prepares to fire in The Limbo Room.'' Breadwinner.PNG|''Breadwinner seen in the Enrage training video.'' 2014-04-12_00004.png|BioShock Breadwinner render. 2014-04-21_00005.png|BioShock 2 render. Bioshock-20070607110526729.jpg|''The original concept art for the Breadwinner.'' Breadwinner Splicer Concept 2.png|''Concept art for the Breadwinner with an alternate face.'' Breadwinner Concept.jpg|''More art from'' BioShock 2. References de:Breadwinner fr:Breadwinner ru:Кормилец Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies